Keep yourself alive
by RavenToriBlack
Summary: Akito just show's up at shagures door and 'forces' him to let 4 ladies live in his house. However these young women have a secret of their own. Kyo comes close to death , Akito's going to die very soon and yuki's not happy about his brother's love life...


**Keep yourself alive.**

**_R.T.B_**: Hi, I'm back! Its summer holiday's so I'm hoping to be able to write more stories or at least update regularly! This is my first 'Fruits Basket' Fanfiction. I really hope you enjoy it! Read and Review!

**_Disclaimer_**:

I, RavenToriBlack, do not own Fruits Basket or any of it's characters!

**Chapter one…**

The sun was shinning, the birds were singing and Tohru Honda was cooking breakfast for three cute boys'…..Huh, whoops sorry…. Two cute boys and one very handsome man. Sigh, the point is this was a very average normal morning! That is until……

'Knock, Knock'

"Hmm? Oh, I'll get it!" Tohru said thoughtfully.

Tohru went over to the front door and opened it.

"Hello, Sohma resident's."

"Are you so used to living here that you have actually formed a greeting? Well …. speak!"

"Akito! What are you doing here! Especially without Hitori!."

"Grrr…Wh…."

"Akito, what a pleasant surprise! How nice of you to drop in! Please, come inside."

Shagure said with his usual goofy grin. However, that grin (we all know to well) left quickly.

"Akito, where's Hitori? Shouldn't he be here with you?"

"Hitori? Oh the cute guy with the hair over his left eye? Actually that's a funny story! Akito ran away from Hitori! It was sooooo funny! He was acting like a child who ran away from his mum because he didn't want to eat his vegetables! HA HA HA HA HA!"

A brunette girl with blonde streeks laughed.

"Who the hell are you?"

Kyo yelled. He and Yuki had heard the commotion and decided to come check it out.

"There are 'friend's' of mine, you could say."

Akito answered for the girl.

"Well, any friend of Akito's is a friend of our's!"

"Why are you here?"

Yuki blurted out. He wasn't very happy ,nor excited, about Akito's surprise visit.

"Hmmm, well ,my dear Yuki, it is because of these four girls that I am here."

"Don't tell us you got them all knocked up!"

"Stupid cat!"

"OH YEAH! COME SAY THAT TO MY FACE AKITO!"

" Now, now Kyo. Calm down.. Akito, I wouldn't want to keep you waiting, so

why don't you explain…..in detail…..why you're here"

Shagure ,the voice of reason, cut in before an all out brawl and possible murder occurred.

"The girl's need a place to stay for a while. They've agreed to share the attic for a room……they've also agreed to pay for 'accommodation' and will help out whenever possible. I hope there is no argument."

Akito glared at Kyo, daring him to speak but Kyo kept quiet.

"I'll have to think about it…..hm…..um…..oh yeah……hmmmm. Okay, they can stay!"

"THAT WAS YOU THINKING ABOUT IT!"

Kyo screamed.

"Geese you know how to make a girl feel welcome!"

The red haired girl spoke.

"I DON"T CARE IF YOU FEEL WELCOME OR NOT!"

"WHAH! THAT'S NOT NICE!"

The younger ,blonde, girl whined.

"AHHHH, IT'S ANOTHER MOMIJI!"

"WHAHAHAHAHA! I'M NOT A MOMOMIJU!"

Yuki ignored Kyo and the other girl's and waslked up to the quiet, gothic, girl. Yuki figured that she would be leasr amount of trouble…..oh how wrong he was.

"Can I carry your bag's?"

"Hmmm? OH YOU REALLY WANT TO CARRY MY BAG'S! MAKE A NOTE THAT WHEN I BECOME RICH AND FAMOUS I SHALL REPAY THIS LOVELY BOY! OH, HOW EXCITED I AM TO HAVE FOUND SUCH A KIND AND CARRING YOUNG BOY IN THIS HORRID, DROLL WORLD THAT IS!"

"Oh no, it's another Ayame"

"Well, you offered to carry my bag's…..chop chop…..haven't got all day you know."

"IT IS ANOTHER AYAME!"

"QUIET!"

Akito screamed with rage.

"I must be going, I'll see you all later then…..good bye."

Akito said then took his leave.

"Don't bother introducing yourselves…..we know all the names of everyone in the Sohma family……we also know about the Zodiac curse."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT!"

"It's a secret, my little kitten"

"SHE IS ANOTHER AYAME! "

"Well since you know all about us, why don't you introduce yourselves!"

Shagure smiled.

"OKAY! I'll be the commentator."

The Ayame clone laughed. Everyone just sat there with a huge sweatdrop over their head.

"FIRSTLY, THERE IS THE LOVELY ZIA BONNIE' RAPTOR! SHE'S MY YOUNGER SISTER! ZIA IS 19 YEAR'S OLD AND LOVE'S TO EAT CHOCOLATE. SHE IS REKNOWNED FOR HER INNOCENCE AND NIAVEITY!"

"THERE'S NO NEED TO SHOUT!"

Yuki and Kyo shouted.

"Zia, Raptor? Correct me if I'm wrong but isn't Zia a Latin name which mean's light? "

Shagure questioned. The girl's all stopped what they were doing and turned serious.

"That's correct…..but how did you know, I wonder."

The Ayame clone asked in a serious and deadly tone

"I read a lot."

Shagure laughed it off, dismissing the idea with his hand.

"THAT IS SO COOL! TRY AND GUESS EVERYONE ELSE'S NAME!"

Tohru said excitedly.

"ok"

Shagure agreed hesitenly

"OK, NEXT WE HAVE THE LOVELY PYRENA AUTUM HELLFIRE! SHE IS 26 YEAR'S OLD AND STILL KICKING! SHE'S REKNOWN FOR HER SENCE OF HUMOUR AND HER HIGH IQ! SHE REALLY LIKE'S THE IDEA OF A FAIRY TALE ROMANCE! Ok shagure, what does her name mean?"

"Hmmm, It's a Greek name , which means Fiery…..right?"

"Yes."

If look's could kill ,Shagure would have been killed a million time's from the death glares he was getting from the girl's.

"Moving swiftly on…..WE HAVE THE LOVELY MARISSA KATE DEATHLAKE. SHE IS 25 AND A HALF YEARS OF AGE! SHE LOVE'S TO PULL PRANK'S AND ENJOY'S MAKING PEOPLE FEEL UNCOMFORTABLE!"

"Marissa, that's a harder one. It's another Latin name….I'm pretty sure…..and it mean's of the sea. Am I right?"

"You know you are…."

Pyrena glared at the smarty pant's Shagure.

"OKAY, LASTLY THERE'S ME! THE NAME'S TORI! TORI RAPTOR! I'M ZIA'S OLDER SISTER AND I'M 25 YEAR'S OLD….I ONLY ACT LIKE THIS WHEN I MEET NEW PEOPLE….USUALLY I'M SLIGHTLY DIFFERENT, AS YOU'LL FIND OUT! I AM THE IDEA'S BEHIND MARISSA'S PRANK'S AND I'M A LITTLE DAYDREAMY! HAHAHA!"

"Errrr, your name is Maori for car."

Tori smiled weakly.

" I noticed that you didn't mention your middle name. Tori what's your real name."

"Uh….oh…..sigh, fine my real name's D'Arcy Tori Raptor. Happy?"

"Er…..your name is Gaelic for Dark."

"Hmph….look….don't ever call me D'Arcy. Only ever call me Tori. Is that clear?"

"Yes."

"Why don't we just call you car instead?"

Kyo laughed.

"GRRRR! HOW ABOUT I CALL YOU KITTY LITTER! HUH!"

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

"STOP IT TORI! You must excuse her…..she has a really bad temper."

"Sound's like someone we all know."

Everyone looked at Kyo and Tori fighting.

"Ssssssshouldn't wwwe stop them?"

Tohru asked concerned.

"So, I guess we should set up the Attic"

"Yeah, that's a good idea, please let Yuki and I help you!"

"Okay!"

"But, But, But"

"Come along Tohru."

"Okay….."

SOON AFTER…..

Everyone was sitting around the table ready to eat lunch when the knocked once again.

"I'll get it!"

Tohru smiled but Shagure insisted that he would get it.

"Hello, Sohma residence."

"GURE! HARI AND I HAVE DECIDED TO COME OVER FOR LUNCH! "

"He got your phone call about the pretty girls that were staying here and insisted on coming. I thought that I should tag along to make sure there wasn't any trouble."

Hatori spoke.

"I see, well come in……and don't mention the phone call! Oh and another thing : they already know who you are and about the Zodiac curse"

The three men walked through the door…..Hatori stoped in his tracks.

"Here's a riddle for you! When the snow melt's what does it become."

Pyrena asked.

"Water?"

Marissa asked.

"Nope"

Pyrena laughed.

"AIR…..because it evaporates!"

Zia yelled.

"No…..but good try"

"Nothing?"

Tori said hesitantly.

"NUH!"

"oh…."

"It becomes spring."

"Yep! That's right…..spring's always around the corner!"

"I hate spring!"

Tori complaind.

"Well I love spring!"

Pyrena smiled at Hatori. Hatori looked away.

"OH! HI!"

Zia laughed at the two men.

"HI LITTLE GIRL AND OTHER GIRL'S…..and the rest of you"

Ayame laughed back.

"How do you do." Hitori nodded.

"We do good!"

Marissa said seriously and held her hand up like an Indian.

"Stop being a jerk Marissa!"

Pyrena told the other girl off.

"Hmph!"

"Sorry about her…..she thinks it's funny to ridicule others."

"Oh….WE HAVEN'T INTRODUCED OUR BEAUTIFUL SELVES! I'M TORI! MY SISTER IS THE CUTE BLONDE NAMED ZIA!NOW I KNOW SHE'S PRETTY BUT I WON'T HAVE ANY OF YOU GUY'S HITTING ON HER! NEXT THERE'S MARISSA, THE BLONDE STEAKED GIRL.! LASTLY THERE'S PYRENA! HER IQ IS REALLY BIG! THE END"

"Another Ayame I see."

"STOP SHOUTING!"

Kyo shouted in anger.

"GRRRR"

Tori charged at Kyo and pinned him to the ground!

'POOF'

"AHHHHHH"

"OH NO!"

The three other girls screamed!

"What's wrong?"

Shagure asked.

"Kyo's the cat…..right."

Marissa asked.

"yes."

"Well……"

"Urgh…..I hit my head……huh……cat…..cat……cat……Cat…..CAT!"

Tori came too.

"OH NO! RUN KYO!"

Zia shouted, but it was too late!

"KITTY!"

Tori screamed as she picked Kyo up and started to hug the death out of him.

"I can't breathe! Gah…."

Kyo tried to get away but something was wrong, he felt like he was dying or like it was raining or something.

"Let go!"

Tohru screamed, she had seen that something was wrong with Kyo. Tohru snatched the cat from the girl.

"I'm sorry Kyo. I didn't mean to hurt ya'"

"Don't worry about him……are you okay."

"I'm fine, thank's for asking! WOW, I really like your hair!"

"Why thankyou. Do you want to know how I was able to keep my hair like this in school?"

"I'd love on let's go for a walk."

"You actually want to…..hear?"

"Ya'! Why wouldn't I? Hey after you tell me about that I'll tell you how I got away with this prank thing I did with Marissa in high school!"

"OKAY, LET US GO MY DEAR, FAIR LADY."

"Ha ha ha ha . Okay….my dear knight in shinning armour….."

"You're not going until after lunch!"

Hatori and Pyrena said in a matter of fact tone.

"AWWWWW…..the evil wizard and witch are stopping the prince and princess from escaping!"

Tori whinned.

"Quick, let us escape from their evil clutches!"

Ayame cried.

"Through the window, my prince!"

And with that Ayame and Tori jumped out the window!

"They're both as nut's as each other!"

Yuki shook his head.

'The gap! Oh no….."

Tohru thought.

**TBC…..**

**_R.T.B_** : Okay that's it for now…..I'm hoping on making the next chapter a lot longer!

Read and review!


End file.
